


Wednesday morning 3AM

by duchess_of_brighton



Series: Hop Shots [13]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cake, Coffee, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hopper in Love, Jim "Chief" Hopper Lives, Late Night Conversations, Verbal Foreplay, coffee and contemplation, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchess_of_brighton/pseuds/duchess_of_brighton
Summary: Reader can't sleep and surprises Hopper on night duty...
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Reader, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Hop Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641358
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Wednesday morning 3AM

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and never posted it because not a lot really happens... but I just found it and read it again and was like, 'Hopper eats cake in a sexy way and tells reader about his fantasies, that totally counts as stuff happening!'. So here you go!

You throw back the blankets in disgust. It's no good, you can't sleep. 3am, and you've been tossing and turning for over an hour, so it's time to give up. Muttering to yourself, you stomp to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. If you're not going to sleep, you might as well top up on caffeine.

As it always does, coffee makes you think of Hopper. And thinking of Hopper makes you smile. You know for sure that if he was in your bed right now, you'd have no trouble sleeping - or if you did, he'd come up with a novel way to pass the time in the middle of the night. Like burying his head between your legs and making you come over and over until you pass out. 

But of course he isn't here, because he's spending the night at the station, thanks to the flu that's doing the rounds and has taken out more than half of his team. Jane's sleeping over at Joyce's, as she usually does when Hop's either working or spending the night with you, and you're sleeping alone - which gets more difficult to bear the longer your relationship with Hopper goes on. 

Your thoughts are interrupted by the beep telling you the coffee is ready, and that gives you an idea. Before you can talk yourself out of it, you hurry back to the bedroom and get dressed in well worn jeans and a warm sweater, then grab a bag and head back to the kitchen. It might be a dumb plan, but it's 3am, you're not getting any more sleep tonight, and the only person probably more sleepless and frustrated than you right now is just a few miles away.

When you arrive at the police station, all is in darkness, but you push the buzzer anyway, knowing Hop is somewhere inside. Sure enough, his familiar silhouette soon appears, his frown deepening as he sees you through the glass door.   
"What's wrong?" He asks urgently as he opens it and ushers you inside.   
"Nothing! I couldn't sleep is all. I thought I'd bring you a snack."  
"You..." He rubs his face briefly with one hand, "You drove here at 3am to bring me a snack?"  
"Um, yeah..."   
He reaches out and cups your face in his big hand. "You're crazy, baby. But I love you." A slight smile lifts his mouth, "What did you bring me?"  
"Just a sandwich and some cake."  
"Chocolate cake? Your chocolate cake?"  
You grin at the look on his face, "Yup."  
"Did I tell you already that I love you?"  
You laugh, "Love you too, Hop. Can I sit with you while you eat."  
"Sure, yeah, of course. Come through to my office."

You chat about nothing much while he eats, and you share the thermos of coffee that you brought because he's always complaining about the coffee machine at the station. So far it's been an exceptionally slow night, even by Hawkins standards, but he's here until 6am regardless. You sit on the chair across from him at his desk, and try not to wish you were both sat on your couch at home. And you definitely try not to think about you both being in your bed. 

It's the cake that's your undoing. The groan of pleasure he lets out as he takes a huge mouthful is just too similar to the kind of noises he makes when he's buried deep inside you, and you squeeze your thighs together involuntarily, your cheeks flushing. Hopper pauses, the remainder of the cake halfway to his mouth.  
"What?"  
"Nothing!" You say hastily, trying to cover up your reaction. "Good cake?"  
"The best cake." He shoves the last chunk into his mouth and hums with enjoyment, and you have to pinch your thigh to avoid letting out a noise of your own.   
He looks at you carefully, and you have a sudden feeling that he knows exactly the effect he's having on you; a feeling that only grows stronger when he brings his hand to his mouth and very deliberately licks his fingers clean. 

You genuinely can't contain the whimper that escapes your lips, and his grin grows a little wicked.   
"You know, that cake is my second favourite thing of yours to eat."   
"Hop!" Your cheeks are absolutely on fire by this point. "That's not fair!"  
"What's not fair?" He still has a lazy kind of smirk on his face.  
"It's not fair that you can turn me on by something as dumb as eating cake, and I don't have anything like the same effect on you."  
The smirk has gone, replaced with an incredulous stare. "Are you kidding me? Do you have any idea how many filthy thoughts pop into my head the second you show up?"   
"Really?" You ask, and he huffs out a breath.  
"You want to know what I've been thinking about since you walked in here?"  
You nod eagerly.  
"I've been thinking, exactly how much shit would I be in if I missed a call because I had my head between my girlfriend's legs? And then I got to considering the weigh up between having you ride me right here on this chair so I can see your face when you come, or bending you over the desk, so I can really make you scream. You need me to carry on?"  
"Yes, actually." You almost whisper, the pressure building between your thighs.  
"Come here." He says softly, and you obey immediately, coming round to his side of the desk so that he can pull you onto his lap. To your surprise, his kiss is slow and gentle. 

"Sweetheart, ten minutes after I met you, I wanted to get your clothes off. And that isn't about your perfect tits," He cups your breast through your sweater, "Or your bite-able ass-"  
"Bite-able?" You can't keep from laughing.  
"Bite-able." He confirms, "Its about you. You're it, baby. I want you all the time. Even with snarls in your hair." He smirks just a little, and your hand flies to the back of your head. Sure enough, your hair is snarled from tossing and turning in bed - you didn't think to check it before you hurried out of the house.   
"Well, I want you even with cake crumbs in your beard. And the first time I met you, I wanted to climb you like a tree." You counter, and he captures your lips for another kiss, this one a little deeper.   
"I'm not really going to fuck you in my office." He tells you when you come up for air. "This might come as a shock, but I'm not quite that unprofessional."   
"Really?" You're disappointed but not really surprised. After all, he is on duty and he does take his job pretty seriously.   
"'Fraid so." He kisses you one more time, and you try to resist wriggling a little on his lap. "But I am going to come straight to your place when I get off at 6am."  
"Oh really?" You can't hold back a grin. "What are you expecting?"  
He nuzzles your hair away from your neck and whispers right against your ear, "I'm expecting to find you naked, and I'm expecting you to... what was it again? Oh yeah, climb me like a tree."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little interlude, if you have ideas for more Hop Shots let me know, and if anyone can tell me where the title comes from (without Googling) I'll put your request to the top of the list! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> DoB


End file.
